


Quarrymen

by Johnprincelennon



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 1959, Cute, Johnlennon, Long, M/M, McLennon, Oneshot, paulmccartney - Freeform, thebeatles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnprincelennon/pseuds/Johnprincelennon
Summary: My friend and I wrote this, but I love it so much.





	

John and Paul 1959, The two sat on Paul's bed writing little jingles they could think of every so often. It's evening and they've been sitting there for the past 3 hours completely forgetting about the world around them..and dinner.  
"That's a C chord, Johnny." Paul said going to move his fingers.  
John sighed "Guitar is so bloody hard." John said looking up at Paul.  
Paul looked at John and shifted a bit "It get's less hard as you learn, just like anything else."  
John chuckled.  
"Oh stop being so naughty." Paul said shoving John slightly.  
"You're the one that said it first after all." Paul said going back to his pen and paper.  
John looked at Paul and smiled. "Do you know just how cute you are Paul?" He said putting his Guitar down and laying his hand on Paul's thigh.  
Paul looked down and pushed his hand away, trying to completely ignore the fact John just said that.  
"We should get back to writing, John." Paul said trying to forget what just happened.  
"Paulie, don't be like that." He put his hand back on Paul's thigh, gently rubbing it, slowly getting up and pushing Paul down on the bed.  
He straddled over him, "Have you ever been laid, Paul?"  
Paul gulped and looked up at John, "Why are you doing this?"  
Paul didn't want to admit the he's never been laid, not once by no one and it was embarrassing. But having sex with your best mate? He didn't know what to think.  
"Someone might come in John, please." He tried to push John off of him.  
"Relax Paul, your father isn't here, neither is Mike. I promise we won't get caught." He got up and went to lock Paul's door.  
"Better?"  
Paul nodded but then continued to question him, "Why do you want to do this so badly?"  
Paul had to admit to himself, he felt slightly attracted to John, he's everything anyone could ever wish for..in his eyes at least.  
"Paul, stop trying to change the subject, it'll be fine." He pouted.  
"I promise to be gentle, I won't hurt you Paulie.." He kissed his cheek softly.  
Paul blushed at John's lips touching his cheek, not in a million years did he ever think this would happen, Nor did he think he'd be having sex with another man, and his best friend at that. He didn't know how this all worked, he wondered if John even knew either. So many thoughts were running through his cloudy head, the first thing Paul thought to do was quickly lean in and kiss John. He smiled as they kissed and cupped Paul's cheeks. He didn't want it to end, but he could feel that it was starting to get heated quickly.  
Paul put his hand onto the back of John’s head, tugging a bit at his hair. He moved himself on top of him, slowly grinding his hips against his, wondering what had gotten into him so suddenly. But he couldn’t help it, he wanted more. John ran his fingers up Paul’s chest and started to pull off his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. Paul kissed John more roughly, teasingly unbuttoning his shirt. He moved his lips down to John’s jaw and neck, leaving small marks along the way. John moaned softly as his eyes rolled back.  
“Mm Paul.. i didn’t think you knew how to do that.” He wrapped his arms around Paul’s neck.  
“I love how you kiss my neck.” He smiled and giggled.  
“Thanks” Paul said chuckling a bit and smiling back, he took off John’s shirt and threw it on the floor and began tracing shapes onto his chest, unsure of what to do next.  
John smiled up at him and flipped Paul over, grinding against him. He slowly kissed him as he began to remove his pants. Paul whimpered moving his hips with John’s, feeling himself get harder. He moaned louder as he felt his member rub against John’s pants, creating friction. He didn’t think it’d be this good. Once his pants came off, John started to act more gentle and sweet, kissing Paul’s thighs softly, removing his underwear slowly.  
“Do you have lube? Y’know so I can slide into you easier?”  
Paul nodded and turned to his nightstand, pulling out a small tube of it, handing it to John.  
“Doesn’t this feel strange to you at all? Having sex with your bestfriend?” He still couldn’t believe this was actually happening.  
“I like it, it feels good after you get over the pain.” He took off his own underwear and coated the lube over his cock.  
“Alright now take off your Superman pants and lay on your back.”  
“Oh hush up, you’re lucky i’m doing this.” Paul slipped out of his underwear and shifted into a comfortable position.  
He grinned and began to lube Paul’s bum.  
“Any last words?” He put the lube down on the nightstand, shifting himself at Paul’s entrance.  
He slipped himself inside Paul, groaning.  
Paul jolted, whimpering loudly.  
“Fuck, John this hurts.” he shut his eyes hard and grabbed onto the sheets bunching them up into his fists, trying to ride out the pain.  
He kept moving deeper inside Paul so the pain would subside. He leaned down and kissed Paul’s lips, moving his hand on Paul’s length. He began to pump him slowly. Eventually the pain turned into incredible pleasure, pulsing through Paul every time, the combination of John’s thrusts and his hand moving on Paul’s length was enough to throw him over the edge. John leaned down and kissed Paul’s neck, leaving little love bites so no one could see them.  
“Agh fuck, John..” Paul whispered as he dug his nails into John’s back, wrapping his legs around his waist.  
He couldn’t help but move faster, letting out a moan. John thrusted deeper making sure to hit Paul’s prostate hard. Paul moaned loudly, feeling himself get closer.  
“Ugh, so good Johnny.” Biting his lip hard, he lifted his hips a bit, letting out breathy whimpers.  
The room was lust filled, one second they were writing music, the next they were fucking for the first time.  
John moaned just by hearing Paul’s whimpering, making him get closer and closer.  
“Paul, I’m so close..”  
He continued to pump Paul, his hand moving fast and sloppily.  
“Me too.” Paul breathed out.  
He let out one last moan and came all over John’s hand and tummy, he could feel shocks of intense pleasure run up and down his body. He laid under John panting, trying to compose himself.  
John couldn’t take it, he came inside Paul, groaning loudly and collapsing on top of him, laying his head onto Paul’s chest.

“Fuck, that was amazing.”

Paul smiled and kissed John softly.

“I can’t believe we just did that.” He chuckled and twirled his fingers through John’s hair, letting out a long sigh.

John kissed him back and pulled out of Paul slowly.

“I can believe it, I loved every second of it.”

Paul grinned and got up tossing John some spare clothes.

“Here, if we sleep naked we might be caught.” He cleaned himself up and slipped into a pair of pajama pants.

“I like to sleep naked though..” He sighed and put on the clothes anyway.

“I always sleep naked, especially after sex.”

Paul rolled his eyes and laughed “Would you like to be caught, sir?”

“No, sir..” He pouted and laid down on Paul’s bed.

“But I would like to sleep.”

“So would I” Paul turned off the lamp on his nightstand and got under the covers, cuddling up to John.

He pecked Paul on the lips, smiling and soon after they both fell asleep.


End file.
